Mad Love
"Mad Love" by and featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a woman. She wears a pink and cyan bodice with a heart motif in the middle and sleeves with ruffles. She also has a blue and yellow striped skirt with a cut in the middle. She also has hot pink socks with blue ribbons, green platform shoes with yellow heart motifs beside each, and black sunglasses. P2 P2 is a man. He wears an open green coat with a heart motif with a blue undershirt. He also wears a pair of black pants, a pair of sneakers with heart motifs beside each, two gold chain necklaces, and black sunglasses. His hair is styled in dreadlocks with a lavender hair extension. Alternate The dancer is a woman. She wears a purple cage crinoline over a cyan corset with purple linings and a gold chain over her waist. She also wears pink socks with three cyan lines and purple and cyan platform heels with small gold chains. She also wears a golden chain, a turquoise choker with a gold chain over it, sunglasses with a gold frame and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair is colored pink and is styled in a bustle. Background Classic The routine takes place on a checkered floor which shifts into shapes like diamonds, hearts, clovers, and stars. The routine moves towards a castle, progressing from a garden to a festival, and to the gates of the kingdom. The garden has arches of plants and leaves, multiple plants with a heart on them in a blue ceramic pot, with velvet curtains that rise behind them. During the chorus, they move along on the same floor except with the coach from Narco barricading the sides, and concrete and abstract statues spinning behind them. They then go to an area with heart-shaped balloons and trumpets spewing more balloons. Three balloons growing out from a pot can also be seen. Alternate El fondo tiene estilo entre antiguo y moderno. De vez en cuando sale un león y corazones. También salen rosas y luces neón. Tiene apariencia a la canción We can´t stop. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P2:' Swing your arms in towards your chest. *'P1:' Bring your arms down in a circle. Gold Move 3: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1:' Put your right hand on your head. *'P2:' Kneel and put your right hand on your chest. Madlove gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Madlove gm 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) Madlove gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Alternate There are 2 Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms up and jump. Gold Move 2: While leaning on the floor, bend your body and put your right hand above your head. This is the final move of the routine. MadloveALT gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 MadloveALT gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *'' '' is the third song by Sean Paul in the series. **This is also the fourth song by David Guetta in the series. **This is also the fourth song by Becky G in the series. *The dancer from Narco appears in the background, but with black skin and a different color scheme. *The routine uses a misinterpreted clean version of the song, in which: **"Jiggle up yuh sinting" (when Becky G says it) is misinterpreted as "Jiggle up your swing swing". **"Cau' me lovin' how your body fat" is misinterpreted as "Got me lovin' on your body fat". **"Lovin' how your booty pop when the beat drop" is misinterpreted as "Rubbin' on your booty fat, wanna beat ya up". **"Come in my baby" is misinterpreted as "For me and my baby". **"When you do it is a wrap" is misinterpreted as "When you treat to the rap". **"When you fling it up back" is misinterpreted as "When your fingers got rocks". **"Steppin' in gyal you pepparin'" is misinterpreted as "In gyal you preparin'". **"You never yet flop" is misinterpreted as "You never get flopped". **"Weh mi wah fi attack" is misinterpreted as "When me walk fi ya spot". **"Mi eye deh 'pon she" is misinterpreted as "Eyes upon cheek" **"Girl your legs look the best" is misinterpreted as "Gyal ya light up the place". **"Boy I m tryna be good" is misinterpreted as "Boy I m tryna make up". **"But you re making me be so bad" is misinterpreted as "But you re making me feel so bad". **"Spin like propeller" is misinterpreted as "Been there preparin'". **"Spin my girl" is misinterpreted as "Still my girl". **"Jiggle up yuh sinting" (when Sean Paul says it) is misinterpreted as "Jingle up and sing sing". **"Unquestionable you a run the sinting" is misinterpreted as "And gyal say never you a relentless thing". **"You ready break down my guard" is misinterpreted as "You're ready but oh my god". Gallery Game Files Mad Love.png|''Mad Love'' Madlove p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Madlove p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Promotional Images Madlove teaser.gif|Teaser https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1004392503229939713 JD19 COACH MAD LOVE GIRL A3.png JD19 COACH MAD LOVE MAN A3.png Others Madlove thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Madlove thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 1.png|Background 1 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 2.png|Background 2 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 3.png|Background 3 Videos Official Music Video Sean Paul, David Guetta - Mad Love ft. Becky G Teasers Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love E3 Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love (Alternate) References Site Navigation en:Mad Love pt-br:Mad Love tr:Mad Love Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canción de David Guetta Categoría:Canciones Duo Categoría:Canciones de Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Dúos de Femenino y Masculino Categoría:Laure Dary Categoría:Canciones por Sean Paul Categoría:Canciones por Becky G Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Canciones Medio Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Extremas Categoría:Solo Femeninos Categoría:Solo Masculinos Categoría:Laura Ferreti Categoría:Thibaut Orsoni